


图奥漫游仙境

by moe_ko



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe_ko/pseuds/moe_ko
Summary: ooc和bug属于我，角色与世界观属于托尔金教授aeg的碎碎念，抱歉为了自己的想法利用角色





	图奥漫游仙境

**Author's Note:**

> ooc和bug属于我，角色与世界观属于托尔金教授
> 
> aeg的碎碎念，抱歉为了自己的想法利用角色

伊缀尔的孩子出生时，满是“年长者”的城内增加了新生命。泪雨之战后欢愉与轻松的氛围久违地再临，仿佛被诅咒的那一边也为此放了休假。

埃克希里昂想起图奥进入时的一只兔子。他注意到神附者身后的同胞衣褶间的异动，然而沃隆威展开斗篷，险些掉在地上的是一只几乎不会动了的虚弱生物，一只受伤的兔子。沃隆威惊奇地睁大眼睛，然后咯咯地笑了起来，说：“您刚才是怎么说的，对我们的小同行者再说一次吧！要我说，那可是很有气势的一段话！”

兔子身上的伤口被包扎着，然而它伤得依然很重。图奥在一个他力所能及范围内最立即的傍晚拜访了他在城南的住所，强壮高大的金发男人意料之中与他们相似地穿着，把捡到兔子的经过和盘托出。他们还谈论了许多其他的内容，音乐之类，埃克希里昂本想询问图奥的过去但最终他按捺了这个想法。是夜临走时图奥问他兔子是否能痊愈，他回答：“当然。”

在他们成为最好的朋友之前，活蹦乱跳的兔子在掀乱放着新写的曲谱、一串刚穿起的项链、一小瓶为夏日之门准备的葡萄酒的桌子之后逃之夭夭，那天埃克希里昂打开门只看见项链上的水晶散落在一地的曲谱上，和酒瓶的玻璃一起熠熠生辉，仿佛打湿纸张的不是酒。他为这些而感到沮丧。曾经他听到：“我认为你并没有火焰在你之中燃烧，我们看到的只是不知道什么东西的闪烁而已。”那个女孩说：“偏偏我们这些喜欢的是这些闪光的东西。”他从没有在他者的眼睛中见到对他的美貌的否定，但是他也从没有像格洛芬德尔一样被喜爱过。他曾经听到这个名字被“询问”类似于“你的诺多父亲和梵雅母亲是如何对此达成一致”的问题。但是它是多么自命不凡又贴切，尤其是那种金色在欧洛米的光与晨风之下浮跃的时候。然而我不能看到别人眼中的我，他想，但是没有人看不到又不喜爱春天的原野。不过这些没有影响他与图奥的友谊，图奥喜爱他和他的族人，他们有时也谈起那只兔子。它没有借助曼督斯之力便离开了刚多林，至少离开了确保别的什么除了借助曼督斯之力不能离开（当然也不能进入）刚多林的涌泉领主的眼睛，甚至还给他惹了些不能追究的麻烦。

他思考自己究竟在以什么心情与图奥相处。王的好友与表亲曾经被次生子女们误当作神，图奥曾说自己幼年时常常听到这个故事，竖琴与光芒。他想起自己重新包扎那只兔子，为它清洁伤口然后敷上药，图奥问他能不能治好它。他想他们多少被人类认为接近维拉一点，他们崇拜精灵的美貌、力量、与世界共生的生命以及其中蕴含的智慧。然而我们又是为了什么来到这里呢？他想，我们违逆了真正的神，其中一些做出了背叛神的事情，却在一个远离神的地方被崇拜，因为我们曾经接近维拉。

他们因此被期待做出相应的事情，但他们，包括他，所做的一切不是在笨拙地模仿维拉们吗？毕竟他们所知道的神仅是这样的，相反的极端则是被诅咒的魔苟斯。那么他们违逆、反叛从而向往的是怎么样的呢？已逝乐园的尘封，三颗茜尔玛瑞尔，所有美好。他从没有见过它们，过往如同一场长梦。

银色与白色的阿瑞蒂尔，黑发的白公主，只有她真正一去不返。策马的公主回望白色的城墙，对他说：“正是它夺走了我的自由。”他猜想她真正想说的是提醒了她的不自由。当他们还无知的时候，自由确实只和带来伤痕与奴役的沉重铁质或木头枷锁相对立，正是这些发明了不自由一词。然而现在不同，不能全知全能的“神”，来自睡眠或过往的梦。死亡是一件礼物，但显然人们不会全部欣然接受。

图奥与埃克希里昂相处融洽，他们不时交流知识与音乐。后来埃克希里昂的身体静静地沉入泉水深处，亡灵蒙召前往曼督斯，徘徊不去。


End file.
